IM's of your life
by JLrocks23
Summary: Tohru and Kyo just got there first IM names. They keep talking. But when Tohru has to go at the last momment, what did Kyo have to say? Tohru X Kyo.
1. The First IM

Its my first story so if anyone can give me helpful points then please do so!! In IM

form. Only Tohru and Kyo.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did Akito would die.

--------------------------------------------------------

_YearOfTheCat has signed on._

_HappyTohru!-_

HI KYO!!

_YearOfTheCat-_

Hey Tohru.

_HappyTohru!-_

What do you want for dinner?

_YearOfTheCat-_

Ummmm...I don't care. Anything but leeks.

_HappyTohru!-_

Is Ramen good?

_YearOfTheCat-_

Whatever.

_HappyTohru!-_

Ok! I'll go make it! I'll be on later!!

_YearOfTheCat-_

Ok, later.

_HappyTohru! has signed off._

XxXxXxXx

_HappyTohru! has signed on._

_YearOfTheCat-_

Hey Tohru.

_HappyTohru!-_

Hi Kyo!!

_YearOfTheCat-_

Whats up?

_HappyTohru!-_

Nothing much, just finishing up homework. You?

_YearOfTheCat-_

Nothin' much. Can I tell you something?

_HappyTohru!-_

I have to sign off. Tell me later.

_HappyTohru! has signed off._

_YearOfTheCat-_

I love you...

-------------------------------------------------------

So how'd you like it?I know it was small but still! XD!!! Please review. Next one will

still be in IM's but Yuki and Shigure will also be in it.


	2. The Second IM

Part two too my story _IM's of your life_. This one has Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure,

and Aaya.

Disclaimer- I still own any anime! I think im gonna cry! tear

-------------------------------------

_PrinceYuki has signed on._

_HappyTohru!-_

HI YUKI!!!

_PrinceYuki-_

Hello Ms.Honda.

_HappyTohru!-_

What would you like for dinner?

_PrinceYuki-_

Its up to you.

_HappyTohru!-_

Is _Miso soup_ ok?

_PrinceYuki-_

Yes, thats fine.

_HappyTohru!-_

Ok! I'll go make it right now! Bye, bye!

_HappyTohru! has signed out._

XxXxXxXxXx

_RomanceIsReal has signed on._

_RomanceIsReal-_

HELLO MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!

_PrinceYuki-_

Hello Aaya...

_RomanceIsReal-_

How are you? I have been horible! You get a cell phone but never answer

my calls! I feel hurt!!

_PrinceYuki-_

Um sorry...

_RomanceIsReal-_

THAT IS OK MY BROTHER!! BUT I MUCT GO!! GOOD BYE!!

_RomanceIsReal has signed off._

XxXxXxXx

_HappyTohru! has signed on._

_NovelistDog-_

Hello Tohru.

_HappyTohru!-_

Hello Shigure!!

_NovelistDog-_

Dinner was very tasty:)

_HappyTohru!-_

Thank you! I have to go to Hana's house now for a little. Is that ok?

_NovelistDog-_

Yes thats fine! Have a good time!!

_HappyTohru!-_

Thank you!

_HappyTohru! has just signed out._

XxXxXxXxXx

_YearOfTheCat has just signed on._

_NovelistDog-_

Hello Kyo!

_YearOfTheCat-_

What the hell do you want you sicko perv?!

_NovelistDog-_

I see things haven't gone well with Tohru.

_YearOfTheCat-_

THE HELL?!

_NovelistDog-_

Temper, temper...

_YearOfTheCat-_

Agh! Go the hell away!

_NovelistDog has signed out._

_YearOfTheCat-_

Thank you!

XxXxXxXxXx

_PrinceYuki has signed on._

_YearOfTheCat-_

YOU BASTARD!!!

_PrinceYuki-_

What you stupid cat? Im tired and wanna go to bed.

_YearOfTheCat-_

Then stop walking Tohru home and you won't be so frickin' tired!

_PrinceYuki-_

Why? Thats not _really_ your reason. What do you like her?

_YearOfTheCat-_

HELL NO!!

_PrinceYuki-_

Sure.

_YearOfTheCat-_

Maybe...sorta...kinda...yeah!

_PrinceYuki-_

Then tell her.

_YearOfTheCat-_

I tried to last night. But then she had to go.

_PrinceYuki-_

Well im tired and need to get some sleep. Good bye.

_PrinceYuki has signed off._

_Kyo just sat there thinking "Why the hell was he being nice to me?"_

--------------------------------------------

So what'd ya' think? Next chapter coming soon!!


	3. The Last IM

Sorry for the wait...but heres the third chapter of my story '_IM's of your life._'

This will be the last chapter to this story. But im going to make a InuYasha one

and another Furuba one. WARNING ALOT OF KYORU!!

**Disclaimer- I _still_ don't own ANY anime. You must think im poor, right?**

**---------------------------------------**

_RomanceIsReal has signed on._

_RomanceIsReal-_

HELLO MY BROTHER!!!!!

_PrinceYuki-_

Hello onii-san...(A/N if thats like not the right thing for 'Older brother' then please

don't yell and me!!)

_RomanceIsReal-_

HOW ARE YOU?!?!

_PrinceYuki-_

Take it off caps lock!!

_RomanceIsReal-_

is this good?

_PrinceYuki-_

NO!!

_RomanceIsReal-_

OK WELL I HAVE TO GO!! FAREWELL!!!

_RomanceIsReal has signed off._

XxXxXxXx

_HappyTohru! has signed on._

_YearOfTheCat-_

Hey Tohru! Can I tell you something?

_HappyTohru!-_

Of course! What is it?

_YearOfTheCat-_

Well...its well...

_"How the hell am I suposta say 'Tohru, I love you!' ?" thought Kyo._

_HappyTohru!-_

You can tell me!

_YearOfTheCat-_

Tohru...I LOVE YOU!!!!

_HappyTohru!-_

...You...you really do?

_YearOfTheCat-_

Yes! I always have!!

_HappyTohru!-_

Well...I love you too!!

_"She does?! OH MY GOD!!! YES I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! AM I FREAKIN  
DREAMING?!?!" thought Kyo ecstaticly._

_YearOfTheCat-_

Can I come too your room? NOT TO DO ANYTHING!!!

_HappyTohru!-_

Yes, yes you can.

_YearOfTheCat-_

THANK YOU!! I'LL BE UP IN A SEC!!!

_YearOfTheCat has signed off._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it sucked, but still i'll make a new story in a little bit, but im going to make

an InuYasha one(Miroku X Sango) and then a Gravitation one(Eiri X Shuichi)

and then another Furuba one. Well anyway...R&R!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
